gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Targaryen
Lady Juliet Snow (birth name Khalla Targaryen) is the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, the late Prince of Dragonstone. She is Jon Snow's younger twin by just a few moments. From infancy, Juliet is presented as the bastard daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, Lyanna's brother, and raised alongside his lawful children at Winterfell '''but her true parentage is kept from everyone, including Juliet and Jon themselves. Although she initially starting off as very young and appearing naive to the world, Juliet began to quickly mature and became well versed in politics and battle strategy under Ned Stark and during the '''Sack of Winterfell, '''she is initially held captive by '''Ramsay Snow and his older brother Xerxes Bolton where Juliet Snow is married to Xerxes Bolton to secure their hold over The North.' '''While under Bolton control from '''Roose Bolton '''and '''Xerxes Bolton'. when she became pregnant Roose and Xerxes became excited. But when the rest of House Bolton was killed by Ramsay, she became mature into a hardened individual and a capable player of the game of thrones rather than a pawn. But is very much under his control until her sister/cousin Sansa and her brother Jon build an army and retake Winterfell '''from '''House Bolton, restoring House Stark's dominion over The North '''with Jon being declared the new '''King in the north. Juliet becoming his trusted advisor. Biography Secret Origin eighteen years before the War of the Five Kings, Crown Rhaegar Targaryen allegedly abducted Lyanna Stark of Winterfell in a scandal that would lead to the outbreak of Robert's Rebellion. Rhaegar would eventually return to fight in the war, but not before leaving Lyanna behind at the Tower of Joy, guarded by Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard. Lord Eddard Stark, Lyanna's brother, rode to war along with her betrothed, Robert Baratheon, to rescue his sister and avenge the deaths of their father and brother on the orders of Rhaegar's father, the Mad King Aerys II. Robert would ultimately kill Rhaegar at the Battle of the Trident, effectively ensuring their victory in the war. after the Sack of King's Landing, Ned continued south in search of his sister and ultimately found her at the Tower of Joy in the Red Mountains at the border of Dorne. Ned and his companions engaged in a final fierce malee with the remaining Targaryen Kingsguard, which resulted in the deaths of all combatants save Ned himself and Howland Reed. After defeating the last of the Kingsguard, Ned rushed into the tower to save his sister - only to find Lyanna dying from childbirth, having just given birth to Rhaegar's own twin son and daughter. Desperate to protect the life of her newborn children, a fading Lyanna promise her that he would keep her children safe, and their true heritage hidden from Robert as their existence was a potential threat to Robert's claim to the Iron Throne '''after the deaths of Rhaegar's other children, '''Rhaenys and Aegon, by his wife Princess Elia Martell, who also perished, during the Sacks of King's Landing. In accordance with her last wish, Ned resolved to pass Lyanna's children off as his own bastard twins and raised them in his home castle - a great blow to his honor as he knew that his decision would shame both himself and his lady wife, Catelyn Tully. Ned decided to not use his Niece's birth name, which Lyanna revealed to him in her final moments - apparently because it was a Targaryen-style name which would have given away her real parentage. Instead, he chose to give the baby girl the name "Juliet" because it was as sweet as she looked. The girl alongside her brother also grew up using the surname "Snow", as is customary for acknowledged bastards in the North. In truth, however, "Elyanna" may not be a bastard at all. Rhaegar apparently had his marriage to Elia annulled and married another, presumably Lyanna Early Life Juliet Snow spent most of her teenage life being raised in Winterfell as Lord Eddard's illegitimate daughter, alongside his trueborn children with his wife. Understandably, Eddard never told anyone, including Catelyn, Jon or Juliet herself, who their mother was or even if she was still alive. When pressed by King Robert Baratheon, whom he couldn't deny an answer, Ned went as far as to concoct a vague explanation that their mother was some lowborn woman named "Wylla" that he met during the war. Lady Catelyn's eldest son, Robb, and eldest daughter, Sansa, would be acknowledged unquestionably as Eddard's heirs, but Jon and Juliet were otherwise never treated much differently than her younger children Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Despite sharing a happy marriage, Juliet's presence at Winterfell would serve as a constant source of friction between Eddard and Catelyn, because Juliet is his first born daughter, bastard or not. Because Juliet was never legitimized, Catelyn was never his "stepmother" in any sense of the term or had any obligations to him whatsoever, in which she didn't mind. She never mistreated Jon or Juliet but she was cold towards them and avoided them whenever possible, viewing the twins only as a living reminder of the one time that Eddard had dishonored her. Catelyn would later confess to her daughter-in-law Talisa about how Jon and Juliet caught the pox when they were children, and she stayed with them through the night and prayed to the gods to let them live out of guilt for previously praying for his death, accepting that the twins were not to blame for her husband's sin, though it was still not enough to make her love Jon or Juliet, something she would eventually come to regret. despite her bastard status, Juliet never really grew up feeling like an outsider at Winterfell or King's Landing. Although Lord Stark would see that she just like Jon was well-treated, Like her brother, Juliet's attendance at Winterfell's more "formal" occasions was restricted and she would even be barred from sitting inside at the Lord's table with his family so as not to offend important guests. Otherwise, Juliet and Jon still lived better than many bastard-born children and was well-raised by Eddard as his own. She was loved by her father and siblings, was never hungry or poor, lived in her father's castle, and had a noble's upbringing. Juliet received a highborn education from Septa Mordane '''in sewing and other more feminine activities. She was also trained by Maester '''Luwin and a young lord's martial training from Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel. Of the Stark children, Juliet and Jon were very close - give they were twins. but she was very close friends with Robb and Sansa- given that they were roughly they were all the same age. being regular companions in training and riding. She was also close with the rest of the Stark children, she always knew that Lord Eddard's ward, Theon Greyjoy had a big crush always trying to make a move on her but both Robb and Jon always intervened. However, Jon's closest relationship was with Lord Stark's eldest son Robb, who was always so protective over the younger bastard girl finding happiness in her calming presence. In contrast, Jon's early relationship with Sansa was unpleasant; very much her mother's daughter, she was aloof and cold to her as well. Recent Events Season 1 Juliet is playing the high harp which had been delivering soft sweet sounds through Winterfell '''from the side of the courtyard when she is finished she is praised by '''Robb Stark (Ned's eldest son). Juliet accompanies Robb and Jon as they instruct Bran in archery. Even partaking in it when their father Eddard receives word about a captured deserter from the Night's Watch, for which the penalty is death. Juliet begs to accompany her father but he simply tells her that this is truly no place for a woman or something she should see. she stays behind and continues to play the harp. When her brothers and father return with an orphaned litter of Direwolf pups, they only find 6 pups and when Juliet doesn't get one Theon mockingly tells her that because she does not hold Stark features. In which Robb steps in and tells Theon that just because she does not get a pup she will always be protected because Direwolves are loyal to their masters and will attack anyone who threatens them. so no matter what in a way their Direwolves are her's in a way. Later when King Robert Baratheon '''and his entourage arrive for a great feast in the main hall, like Jon she is not allowed to attend for fear of offending the royal guests (on Catelyn's suggestion), so she waits outside in the courtyard with her brother as she watches him venting his frustrations against a practice dummy while she plays the high harp. There she meets '''Tyrion Lannister, and Dorian Lannister '''Queen '''Cersei Lannister's younger brothers, who also stepped outside. As Tyrion speaks with Jon, Dorian approaches the silver-haired girl and with being almost 7 feet tall he knows what it's like the also be an outcast. so he gives the young woman some advice: never try to hide what she is, for the world will not forget. Instead, she should be proud to be born with silver hair so the world will know winter is beautiful but can be just as cold as it is beautiful and like Jon to wear the name "bastard" openly, like armor, and then it can never be used to hurt her. Before their uncle Benjen Stark arrives, Jon tells Juliet that he has been thinking about it, and was going to leave before his father leaves for the south he wants to join the Night's Watch, as they don't care about recruits' pasts and even a bastard can rise to positions of high honor in it. but she shows visible distress and reservation's to him leaving her behind. Juliet spends time with Jon before he departs, where Jon and Juliet has a run-in with Jaime Lannister, who infamously killed their grandfather Aerys II, the Mad King. Jaime sarcastically thanks him for protecting all of them from the mythical monsters that allegedly exist beyond the Wall, in order to taunt him. and get's close to Juliet and smiles before kissing her hand and sarcastically tells her that it's a shame her mother was a lowborn woman who gave birth to such a beautiful "Bastard" girl, in order to taunt Juliet. Before Jon departs for the Wall, he finds Juliet playing her harp in the courtyard playing a slightly sadder tone, he held up a snowflake necklace before telling her "no two snowflakes are exactly alike." as he fastened it around her neck before hugging her tightly and kisses her on the forehead before promises to come back to her just as Robb approaches and asks if Jon said goodbye to Bran, and expresses his doubt in him dying. Jon says Starks are hard to kill, and Robb asks about his mother, and Jon assures him she was kind. Robb offers to visit him at the Wall sometime, and they bid farewell with a hug not after hugging Juliet one more time for a long while and kisses her forehead one last time. Jon tells Robb to look after and keep an eye on her when Theon is around in which Robb promises. Ned takes Juliet to King's landing alongside Sansa and Arya. There Robert Baratheon '''and Eddard Stark talk about a betrothal between Dorian Lannister and Juliet Snow. Then Ned expresses that they would be a good match. '''Cersei '''then asks why he hadn't married the bastard girl off when her red flower began to bloom, in which ned replies that he did not wish to sell her off for any personal gain and that it should be her choice in the matter as well. At the Hand's '''tournament, Juliet sits beside Sansa and they witness Ser Gregor Clegane '''killing Ser '''Hugh '''of '''the Vale '''during a joust. There Juliet meets '''Littlefinger and he tells them how Gregor burned the face of his brother, Sandor, when they were very young. Sandor is Joffrey's bodyguard and advises against repeating the story to Sandor. Both Juliet and Sansa are given flowers, a blue winter rose '''was given to Juliet by Lord '''Dorian Lannister, Ser Loras Tyrell '''gave Sansa the rose of his family's sigil, but Juliet notices that he is looking at Lord '''Renly, who was sitting behind her. She witnesses him defeating Gregor, and Gregor's subsequent furious attack on him, which is halted only by the intervention of Sandor. She joins the smallfolk in applauding Sandor's actions. As Dorian and Juliet walkthrough the halls of the Red Keep before stopping her and kissing her saying that he can not wait until they are married. Unbeknownst to Juliet, this was done at the suggestion of Cersei, who had recently informed both Joffrey and Dorian that the North must be kept under their control through their marriages to Sansa and Juliet. both girls are later told by her father that he is sending her, Sansa and Arya back to Winterfell, and their betrothals to Joffrey and Dorian are to be broken. Sansa refuses to accept this, but Juliet was a little bit more understanding about the situation. Juliet listens as Sansa tells them that she loves Joffrey, she will be his queen and give him beautiful blonde-haired children. Sansa says Joffrey will be a great king and a golden lion. When Arya points out that Joffrey isn't a lion, but a stag like his father, King Robert, Sansa angrily says Joffrey is nothing like Robert. This inadvertently leads Eddard to realize that Joffrey and his siblings are not King Robert's true children. Eddard tells Sansa and Arya that they are returning to Winterfell, over Sansa's furious protests. Juliet proposes that she can always stay with Sanda and Arya. but Eddard tells her that she will need to return to Winterfell so she doesn't upset Cersei. Upon her arrival, she is greeted by Robb who hugs and kisses her forehead and brings her to her chambers expressing his excitement that she has returned home but askes where their sisters are and she says they are still in King's Landing. Season 2 While Juliet is back in Winterfell castle she is approached by Theon in the main halls where he pushes her against the wall and taunts her saying "you could never please Lord Dorian Lannister or make it in King's Landing, you should be my bastard wife." before Juliet slaps him and walks away to find Robb, the new Lord of Winterfell. in which she finds out that he has been declared the King in the North by their father's bannermen in the wake of the execution '''of their father, '''Eddard Stark, on false charges of treason by Joffrey. Juliet asks to accompany them to battle but Robb tells her that he needs her there to help protect and defend their home. With Robb gone to war, Juliet is the eldest and is named Lady Regent in Robb's place to help Bran and Rickon Stark make certain decisions. She is with Bran when Theon takes Winterfell. Juliet is captured by his men and is held with her arms held behind her back by one of Theon's men as she watches helplessly as Theon forces Bran Stark '''to yield to him under the threat of harming his people and raping Juliet. and when Bran is hesitant Theon impatiently rips the top Juliet's dress exposing her rather large breasts as he molests her in front of Bran. When Bran can't handle anymore he yields to Theon. Juliet is kept close to Theon as his men capture Ser Rodrik Cassel coming back from Torrhen's Square, and Rodrik is openly defiant, calling Theon a traitor. Juliet begs Ser Rodrik to keep quiet but he states that he regrets that he gave him weapon training and even spits in Theon's face. Dagmer insists that Rodrik must be killed to maintain the respect of the men. Rodrik baits Theon into performing the execution himself. Juliet smiles to herself as Theon botches the beheading, taking three swings and a vicious kick to accomplish it, to the horror of Bran, Juliet, and the watching crowd. Juliet is kept in her room with two guards stationed outside her door. After Theon is seduced by Osha, She then frees Bran and Rickon, even attempts to free Juliet but she begs Osha to leave her behind. Juliet hugs the youngest Starks and tells them that she'll see them again someday, before fleeing with them while Theon sleeps. When Theon wakes the next day, he is told that Bran and Rickon have escaped. He is angry at his men for allowing the children and the simpleminded Hodor to escape. Lorren implies that Theon is actually to blame for their escape by allowing himself to be seduced by Osha. Theon, in turn, responds to this insolence by publicly beating Lorren. He then goes and interrogates Juliet who insists that she doesn't know anything. Theon then responds that Juliet is not to be let out of his sight, or kept in his room at all times. Despite his attempts, Theon is unable to find the escapees. Unwilling to appear weak, he has Dagmer murder two boys, Jack and Billy, from a farm and burns their bodies much to Juliet's dismay. Unknown to Theon, Osha led Bran and Rickon into the Winterfell crypts after realizing that Theon would never give up the chase. Theon displays the corpses of Jack and Billy at Winterfell and claims they were Bran and Rickon. Theon sends word to Yara to bring him 500 men as reinforcements. True to Theon's words Juliet is kept in Theon's room where she is can't be of any threat. She is brought out when Yara arrives with just twenty men and warns him that everyone in the North wants him dead because of his killing of the Stark boys, and he is too far from the sea to supply or reinforce his position. Juliet is kept by Theon's side as Yara tells him about how she remembers him as a child, demanding but sweet which Juliet also remembers. Yara and Juliet urge him to abandon Winterfell, return to the Iron Islands, and not to die so far from his home, but he refuses to give up his prize (speaking of Juliet). Feeling some guilt over the deaths of the two farms boys, he asks Dagmer to pay the farmer for his grief. Dagmer tells Theon that after killing the orphans, he also murdered the farmer and his wife. which leaves Juliet heartbroken and sad for their deaths. Juliet is kept in Theon's room when Winterfell is later surrounded by Northmen under the command of '''Ramsay Snow and Xerxes Bolton, who infuriates Theon by blowing a horn all through the night. Besieged with no hope for relief, Theon tearfully vents his frustration to Maester Luwin with Juliet present at being constantly reminded by everyone, including Luwin himself, how fortunate he was to be a prisoner of the Starks. Assuming a more sympathetic tone, Luwin advises Theon to flee to the Wall and join the Night's Watch so that he might save his life and attempt to redeem himself, adding he knows Theon is not the ruthless man he is pretending to be. in which Juliet agrees with the Maester. Theon owes to Luwin that he has done terrible things in his futile attempts to gain power and respect but he refuses to deviate from the course he has set, saying he has gone too far to ever pretend to be anyone else, and also adds that Jon Snow will likely kill him in revenge for allegedly killing Bran and Rickon. As well as holding Juliet hostage and touching her in such ways. He readies his men for a glorious death in battle, giving a rousing speech, but is betrayed and knocked out by Dagmer, who plans to turn him over to the northern forces so the rest of them can go home. Luwin attempts to aid Theon but is stabbed in the abdomen by Dagmer, who then has Theon dragged away with his head covered by a cloth bag. Juliet is gifted to the Bolton house by Dagmer after Theon is taken hostage himself. Season 3 As Roose Bolton's trueborn son Xerxes Bolton and bastard son Ramsay Snow secure Winterfell from the Ironborn and bring Theon and Juliet back to Robb Stark alive. However, Roose had planned to double-cross Robb and marry his eldest son to Juliet so they could rule Winterfell through Juliet. She is then taken prisoner at the Dreadfort, unaware of where she is, being Juliet has never really been anywhere but Winterfell castle. Xerxes Bolton has forbidden anyone from touching the Bastard girl. But that hasn't stopped anyone from trying to rape her or beat her, one night as she is lying awake in bed some of the men who were drinking had decided to try and rape Juliet. She is held in place as the torturers prepared to rape her, Juliet pleas for them to stop fall on deaf ears but then the leader is pulled off of her and the men are shot with arrows. Xerxes Bolton has swiftly killed all the men. Xerxes holds her close telling her that he will protect her from the men. He tells her that they are betrothed to be married in a fortnight. Juliet is kept in her room and swears she can hear screaming, she follows the sounds down to the dungeon where she finds Theon on an X shaped cross. She is mortified to find the front of his trousers stained in blood, a missing fingernail and one of his fingers flayed. She throws up not accustomed to seeing such horror as she begins to leave she is caught by Ramsay who puts on a friendly facade as he walks her back to the room that Xerxes gave her where Ramsay '''where he attempts to seduce her but is displeased when she tells him that she is to married to his brother within a fortnight. Where he attempts to rape her as he as she begs for him to stop. Xerxes hears the commotion and stops Ramsay as he has her skirt up to her hips, Ramsay angerly tells his brother to keep an eye on this bitch before someone takes her maidenhead as he leaves he threatens Xerxes‘s life. Juliet receives word that Robb had been betrayed by Roose Bolton which leads to Juliet shutting herself off from Xerxes. Out of respect and to give her time to mourn Xerxes gives Juliet the time she needs. Season 4 Even though Juliet is now free from the confines of her room. She is still is very wary of the men around Dreadfort. She is often times approached by Ramsay who continuously tries to seduce her saying that Snow should be tainted. but she is approached by Myranda a girl of Ramsay‘s, where she eyes Juliet up and down the girl smiles before walking away causing Juliet to be deeply disturbed. She runs to try and find Xerxes but she can’t find him anywhere. She runs into Roose Bolton who compliments her on her looks and tells her that she will make a beautiful wife and mother to Xerxe's children and that her marriage to his eldest son is to commence in just a few hours and should go find Myranda to bath her, Juliet smiles and gives him a curtsy before dismissing herself as she heads back to her room she is approached by Myranda again and is lead to a bath where without regard for the temperature gets in as Myranda protests in fear of upsetting the Bolton brothers if her skin were to be scorched. But she doesn't care nor notice the intense heat. That evening Juliet is presented to Xerxes as his father Roose Bolton acting as officiant. Juliet and Xerxes are married and perform consensual sex. The following month Xerxes tells her that they are preparing to leave for Winterfell and she in turns tells him that she is excited about their baby will be born where she was born in less than a year. with a smile on her face and he hugs her and kissing her. New's reaches Ramsay's ears and he grows jealous of the unborn baby. Season 5 Juliet now 3 months pregnant, as her home comes to view as they are just beginning to arrive at Winterfell, Juliet smiles as she remembers all of her memories. Juliet is rubbing her belly bump, being roughly 2 or three months along in her pregnancy and not soon long after Sansa and little finger arrive where Juliet is overwhelmed by happiness upon seeing her sister. Sansa and Juliet share a long happy hug. When Sansa asked how she has been, Juliet breaks down crying multiple times and recounts how she was nearly raped by Ramsay and the Bolton men. But eventually unearths that she had gotten pregnant by Xerxes Bolton a month after being wed to him. Sansa asked if the marriage and sex were both consensual in which Juliet reassured her. Juliet shows Sansa her growing belly bump and Juliet places Sansa’s hand on her stomach to feel the movement. At dinner, Xerxes and Juliet seem to be ignoring everyone as they lovingly gaze down and rub her belly bump, enjoying each other’s company. Juliet has noticed that Ramsay is initially well-behaved, toasting his wedding to Sansa, but is soon back to his old self as he forces Reek to apologize to Sansa for murdering Bran and Rickon. With much difficulty, Reek finally mutters an apology. Ramsay suggests that Reek be the one to give Sansa away at the wedding since he is the closest thing Sansa has to kin; Roose accepts this suggestion. But Juliet questions why it shouldn’t be her to give her away since she is kin by blood in which Roose simply tells her that she needs to stay relaxed to protect the baby growing inside her. Juliet smiles and nods her head understanding, at that point Roose and Walda announce Walda's own pregnancy, upsetting Ramsay, which in turn delights Sansa and Juliet's jaw drops in shock. Juliet tells everyone that from the way Maester Wolkon says both Walda and Juliet are carrying; Walda is carrying a boy, and Juliet a girl in which Xerxes is happy with having a girl. At the wedding, Juliet watches carefully as she rubs her bump and watches as Reek then gives Sansa away to Ramsay, and they wed in front of the Godswood, in a ceremony officiated by Roose and attended by many Northern lords. Sansa hesitantly takes Ramsay as her husband, her eyes down, unable to look him in the eye. Juliet knew that Sansa was terrified of Ramsay, which was understandable, the Bolton's were scary people. Juliet and Xerxes retire to their room which is next to Sansa’s, and to her dismay, she listens and cries as Ramsay loudly interrogates Sansa about her virginity and her marriage to Tyrion Lannister, then orders her to take her clothes off. Xerxes holds his pregnant wife as they listen to Ramsay telling Reek he must stay, taunting him “you grew up with her as a girl, now watch her become a woman." and they can hear fabric ripping open. Juliet jumps as Xerxes touches her back, no realizing that Juliet was starting to display signs of being a warg and had entered the mind of Sansa as she can see Reek being distraught and begins silently crying himself. Juliet screams as her body begins to convulse which worries Xerxes as she herself feels the pain as Ramsay proceeds to rape Sansa's body, unknowingly with Juliet's mind in place of Sansa's. Juliet's mind is back into her own body after the marriage was forcefully consummate the marriage. Juliet breaks down in tears as she realizes she's back in her own and instinctively holds her unborn baby. Xerxes asks what happened and she tells him that she mentally took the place of Sansa and she saw and felt everything in that room. This angers and concerns his wife, he had heard of people who could enter the minds of animals and other humans but he didn't think that his wife had been able to do so. over the next few days, unwillingly Juliet's mind keeps warging into Sansa as she is continually being raped by Ramsay. This causes Xerxes to fear for Juliet's mental stability. Juliet locks herself in her room for about 20 hours a day as well as avoiding Ramsay so he nor Sansa wouldn't see her in this state. As time went by Juliet's belly bump continued to grow as Xerxes excitement was accompanied in his increase in becoming protective over his wife and unborn child. and Sansa growing even more excited to have a little niece or nephew. Juliet had been avoiding Ramsay because of her experiencing rape while in her mind was switched. Xerxes takes Juliet on a walk through the halls when Ramsay came walking towards them. Ramsay requests for Juliet's company, which she is visibly uneasy but Xerxes allows it. Ramsay takes her on a walk on the battlements, Juliet listens to Ramsay gloat that one day he will be the Warden and her sister Sansa will be his Wardeness, and once he kills his brother he will make her his bedwarmer when Sansa is pregnant with his heirs. she retaliates that she would rather die than be his bedwarmer. before slapping him and walking away. he grabbed her by her arm tightly and he threatened to flay her baby before her eyes when it is born and place another inside her womb. She counters back by telling him that he will never be a true heir because he is bastard born just as she is, and that Roose's child will be trueborn while Ramsay is not. there she makes her way back to her room where Xerxes lying in bed waiting for her. She tells him what had happened she watched his face twist and turn at his words. Xerxes confronts Ramsay as he is finishing his baths as Reek baths and questions Ramsay on why he threatened her and the baby. Ramsay retaliates saying that he doesn't deserve her, that a bastard should be with a bastard, Xerxes punches him in the face before telling him to stay away from his wife and unborn child. Near the end of her pregnancy Roose order’s Juliet to remain in her room until she gives birth to her baby in which Juliet does not argue with. Roughly two months later she gives birth to a healthy baby girl whom she names Aurora Bolton. Xerxes comes in to see his wife alive and recovering from giving birth. which was rather rare for Targaryen or woman who bore Targaryen children to live through. Season 6 A month had already passed and Juliet’s body has fully recovered from childbirth and Juliet is walking around Winterfell Castle with her daughter in her arms, she hadn‘t seen Sansa nor Theon at this point but she didn’t really think much of it. As she looked down at her daughter who has her blue eyes but has her father’s light brown hair but she was all the more beautiful. She came across Ramsay and she smiled at him and he smiled at him, but she knew something bad was going to happen. As Ramsay approaches her, Juliet offers Ramsay a chance to see his niece which he accepts. Standing behind her and he pushed up against without her noticing and he takes in her winter rose scent and he looks down at the baby telling Juliet that she gave birth to such a beautiful daughter and that his brother is lucky. Which Juliet smiles and thanks him before going to find Roos. She finds him in the strategy room and she smiles before allowing him to hold his granddaughter. Roose tells Juliet to be very careful around Ramsay because Sansa and Theon had escaped and he could do something drastic and wouldn’t want Aurora or herself hurt. Juliet heeds his words and attempts to avoid Ramsay all before he kills his entire family, including Aurora. When Juliet awakes the next morning she finds her husband's throat has been slit causing her to scream and run to her daughter's room to find her daughter unmoving and not breathing. This causes Juliet to scream and Roose came running to her aid to see her crying while holding her baby’s corpse in her arms. Over the course of a few weeks, Juliet slowly began to come to terms with the death of her husband and child. The next day Season 7 Season 8 Physical Appearance Unlike the rest of Rhaegar’s children, she takes after his Targaryen appearance with the classic Valyrian features. She is described as having a delicate beauty and fierce spirit. She is noted to be the most beautiful of all Targaryen and Velaryon woman, even more, beautiful than her aunt Daenerys. She has her grandmother’s sparkling blue eyes, only hers are seductive in nature. She has Targaryen silver-blond hair that seems to shine like the moon in the night sky. Her hair falls to her tailbone in waves, she generally has her hair parted down the middle to frame her face. Her skin unblemished and soft to the touch as well as light beige in appearance that looks beautiful with her silver hair. She is a tad bit shorter than Daenerys, she is gifted with a slender and rather curvaceous, pear-shaped figure, she has a large bust. She holds her own beauty and is said to be even more beautiful than her mother and aunt combined. She meets Jaime Lannister by accident and he becomes infatuated with her, recounting Juliet's beauty to surpass any woman alive and perhaps surpass his own twin sister’s. Personality Juliet is kind, humble, gentle, polite, well educated and well-spoken to those around her despite living her life as a “bastard”, she is filled with a quiet determination and shows surprising lovingness. She has a touch of wildness to her as well as being very strong willed almost unwavering. She has a rather even temper often staying calm in situations someone would and should lose their tempers. But she is know to lose her temper from time to time. Like her mother people seem to only see Juliet's beauty, and never "the iron underneath”. She holds her friends close to her treats them with respect and loyalty. When she is married to Xerxes Bolton she surcame to be cowed by Ramsay’s cruel rages. Being a cross between Targaryen and Stark bloodlines and living with the Starks naturally gave her pride, confidence, and while being trained by Eddard Stark he teaches her skills in combat he had taught her that every woman should know how to fight and defend herself against the men in the world. she is a natural commander and leader treating those under her command with humanity and respect as noted by Robb Stark. She is still somewhat naive of the world due to being young, but she is intelligent and quick to understand now that she is free to pursue her own path. Juliet has great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, when she was with the Bolton’s her pent-up frustration from being dominated by the men of House Bolton makes Juliet capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. Like her Aunt (Daenerys), Juliet has thus far not exhibited the "Targaryen madness" that plagued her grandfather (and to a lesser extent, her uncle Viserys). While she is even-tempered she can be ruthless to her perceived enemies, because in battle she knows it’s killed or be killed and will act with ruthlessness. But Juliet reciprocates the loyalty of those her friends with gratitude and compassion, especially her inner circle of friends and family. On the other hand, insanity was often a late-onset condition in the Targaryens, and it remains to be seen how Juliet mentality develops as she matures. Despite her confidence, Juliet has displayed surprisingly tender emotion and at times can appear quite vulnerable, at least in private. Her fondness for children has been shown at least one time when she is with Ramsay and Xerxes in the kennels and kills he Wanda Frey and the baby she does not hide her tears or hide her frazzled state. Juliet is a highly skilled battle commander. She has won some impressive victories, She has a clear sense of strategy, if not tactics; she knows how to win a battle in such a way to leave her in the strongest position possible, and she avoids heavy casualties to conserve and protect the troops at her disposal. Quotes Spoken By Juliet "I have seen my parents married and my own birth which killed my mother. I am every bit a dragon as I am a Direwolf, I was never a bastard I am a trueborn. I hold no interest in the Iron Throne. and yet you ask me to swear an oath that I can’t uphold. I don’t make it a habit to make false promises, words don’t mean anything, actions do." — Juliet Snow to '''Daenerys Targaryen and Tyrion Lannister “You think just because your pretty I’m going to suddenly throw myself at you?” — Juliet Snow to Dorian Lannister “I saw my parents Bran, Lyanna and Rhaegar. I am not bastard born, nor is Jon. I also saw mine and Jon’s birth, the fever that took our mother. And what Robert Baratheon did...I’m glad he’s dead.” — Juliet Snow to Bran Stark about her vision. “Our mother is Lyanna Stark wife of Rhaegar Targaryen. That makes you are my twin brother, I just happen to look the most like a Targaryen, and you a Stark.” — Juliet Snow to Jon Snow upon him learning he is a Targaryen “It’s nice to see you again...Jaime Lannister.” — Juliet to Jaime Lannister upon seeing him enter Winterfell. “Who my parents are doesn’t change the fact I’m a bastard. I was born a bastard, raised a bastard, and I’ll die a bastard.” —Juliet to Dorian Lannister Spoken About Juliet “She maybe Jon’s twin but she looks every bit Targaryen. And acts every bit like a Stark.” — Ned Stark “She is nothing but a whore, an unwanted bastard deserted by her own parents.” — Joffrey Baratheon “She holds a beauty greater than Sansa and Lady Daenerys, any man would be lucky to father her children.” — Tyrion Lannister to Dorian Lannister “You are a stark. You may not have my name, but you have my blood.” — Ned Stark to Juliet when she was departing from King's Landing. “There is no doubt she is an amazing, and most formidable fighter. As well as a tactical fighter.” — Daenerys Targaryen to Tyrion Lannister later regarding her fighting skills against the white walkers "That Juliet is quite the stunning girl isn’t she? No doubt she would give a man beautiful children." — Tyrion Lannister to Dorian Lannister “A Targaryen bastard...Such beauty. Such innocence...tell me brother who do you supposed father will give her to?” — Ramsay Bolton, to Xerxes about Juliet Snow. Roose Bolton: "your brother has told me that you made threats to his wife and unborn child?" '' '''Ramsay Bolton': " And what of it? That bastard girl had disrespected me." '' '''Roose' Bolton: ''" Don't forget that you too were once a bastard. and when their child is born? it will be an heir to our House. You will not touch that girl nor that child. do you understand me?" '' Ramsay Bolton: "''I understand." '' — Roose chiding Ramsay for the threats made to Juliet's unborn baby. Trivia * Juliet is left handed but she can use her right hand for other things as well. * she does not like the taste of alcohol nor the smell of tobacco smoke * Robert Baratheon has noted that Juliet looks like a Targaryen but has no proof in her identity * in the official TV series pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Juliet" is pronounced "Joo-Lee-et."